


Bad Moods

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that Sakura doesn't yet know how to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moods

Tachibana is annoyed, but that in itself is not that remarkable, since nine times out of ten, Tachibana is annoyed about something. What’s strange, however, is that he’s had his morning tea and breakfast is half-finished and he’s still glowering. Sakura does what he normally does in such situations – which is to ignore the mood and wait for it to dissipate. If it doesn’t, then he’ll damage-control.

Until then, he’s serving Hana her third helping of noodles and complementing Chikahito’s improving cooking skills, which just makes the boy blush in a way that’s endearingly sweet. Hana takes Chikahito to school, as always, and Sakura waves from the doorway. But he can feel Tachibana’s glare digging into his back.

He turns around calmly, eyebrows raised. “What’s up?”

“You’re not sleeping,” Tachibana snaps, and marches closer, his eyes narrowing as he observes Sakura’s face, confirming the heavy bags hanging under his eyes. 

Sakura shrugs one shoulders, down-playing it. Leave it to Tachibana to notice such things when he should be paying attention elsewhere. 

“I guess,” he says, and adds, “It’s no big deal. Don’t worry.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Tachibana asks, ignoring Sakura’s soothing words and only seeming to bristle more. 

“It’s no big deal,” Sakura repeats, because his reason would just sound silly if he spoke it out loud and there’s no point in pointing out the uncomfortable truths and the recent discoveries Sakura’s been learning to keep locked up tight in regards to the man now accusing him of sleep-deprivation. The reasons sound ridiculous even to himself, so he can only imagine how annoyed – or worse, embarrassed and distant – Tachibana would get over the reasons: that the geisha aren’t him, that somehow, despite all sensible thoughts pointing in the opposite direction, it’s Tachibana he’s developing feelings for, beyond their co-worker assisting-in-the-battle-of-the-century status. Yeah, it’s no big deal.

Tachibana, stubborn idiot that he is, is refusing to accept Sakura’s reassurances and he bristles further, finally snapping, louder, almost a shout, “Just tell me already, goddamn it.” 

Sakura just smiles, which only makes Tachibana annoyed further, and he shoves Sakura out of the doorway. 

“Just go to your work already, you damn bastard.”


End file.
